memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Kor
Kor, son of Rynar (tlhIngan Hol: qor), the last son of the House of Kor and descendant of the Klingon Imperial Family, was among the most influential warriors and respected military leaders of the Klingon Empire during the late 23rd and early 24th centuries. As a product of 22nd century genetic engineering, Kor was descended from Klingons affected with the augment virus created in 2154. By the 24th century he had managed to shed the cosmetically disfiguring and the physically and mentally weakening effects of the virus. ( ; ; ) Throughout his illustrious career, Kor played key roles in many legendary battles against the Federation and Romulan Empire. Kor's influence in the Empire would elevate him to the status of Klingon ''Dahar'' Master. ( ) Military career Much of Kor's early career is unknown; however, by the 2260s he had achieved the rank of commander and was assigned to a Klingon warship. ( ) Conflicts with the Federation In 2267, following the breakdown of peace talks between the Federation and the Klingon Empire, the first Federation-Klingon War broke out. The neutral planet of Organia, a strategic position between the two powers, became a political hotspot between the Empire and the Federation. On stardate 3102.7, Commander Kor led a battalion of five hundred Klingon soldiers in an invasion and occupation of Organia, where he briefly became their military governor. As governor, Kor ruthlessly maintained order on the planet, ruling with an iron fist by maintaining a stringent list of rules, any violation of which was punishable by death. Unknown to Kor at the time, Captain Kirk and Commander Spock, both posing as Organians, were among the subjugated. The two Starfleet officers futilely mounted a series of guerrilla attacks against Kor and his army. Meanwhile, in orbit around Organia, the Klingon and Federation fleets faced each other in battle. Once the hostilities between the two began to reach its climax, all ships suddenly and mysteriously became paralyzed and all weapons became superheated and temporarily rendered useless. Unknown to both sides at the time, the Organians were in fact an advanced non-corporeal species, despite their primitive way of life. As quickly as it started, the Organians effectively ended the occupation, the war, and Kor's governorship. ( ) The Organians would continue to promote peace between the two powers by imposing the Organian Peace Treaty. ( ) Within two years, Kor became the commanding officer of the . In 2269, Kor again faced his enemy, Captain Kirk, in battle when the Klothos engaged the in the Delta Triangle region. During the battle, the two ships became entangled in a "time trap", a phenomenon unique to that region, pulling the ships into an alternate universe known as Elysia. Kor attempted to escape but the Klothos was unable to break free from the region, partly due to its unusual properties, including draining dilithium crystals of their energy. Through cooperation, the crews of the Enterprise and Klothos were able to formulate a strategy by combining their warp power in an effort to overcome both ships' individual power deficiencies. Prior to their attempt, however, Kor had one of his officers, Kali, plant a bomb-like device in the computer room of the Enterprise, set to explode once the starship cleared the phenomenon and reached warp eight. Both ships were able to escape the region, and the destruction of the Enterprise was averted moments before the ship reached warp eight. Nevertheless, Kor claimed responsibility for formulating their combined escape and would return to Klingon space no worse for the wear. ( ) Kor's ship, the Klothos, was one of the first Klingon vessels equipped with a cloaking device. Kor is said to have spent three days in the engine room taking it apart and studying it before their first mission. This proved critical when he later commanded one of the two Klingon divisions aboard the Klothos, along with Kang, in an attack against the Federation outpost at Caleb IV. During the attack, Kor successfully tricked his opponent by launching first a small initial attack, and then striking with the bulk of his forces when the Federation began repair efforts. ( ) Conflicts with the Romulan Empire In 2271, Kor led the Klingon Empire to a glorious victory over the Romulans, at the legendary Battle of Klach D'Kel Brakt. ( ) :In , Worf recalled one of the stories he heard as a child, about Kor that described his "attack on Romulus". Despite the fact that Klach D'Kel Brakt is not on Romulus, ''per se, the outcome of the battle certainly had an effect on the Romulan Empire.'' Later Career Kor, with fellow warriors, Koloth and Kang held the Korma Pass against T'nag's army in a glorious battle in a trinary star system, where they forced the enemy to fight with the blinding light of three suns in their eyes. The battle ended with the mountainside covered with so many dead that there was not a square meter of ground to be seen. They together feasted on T'nag's heart in celebration of their victory. ( ) Kor and Curzon Dax, the Federation ambassador to Qo'noS, became close friends in 2289. In one of their escapades, Kor and Dax broke into the Duke's harem on Renavi. In 2370, when Kor and Jadzia Dax, Curzon's successor, were reunited, Dax knew Kor well enough to recall that he had a scorcher burn on his fourteenth rib, and that his left QiVon ached every time his ship hit warp eight. ( ) During the late 2280s, a band of depredators, led by the Albino, began raiding Klingon colonies. Three Klingon warships, led by Kor, Koloth and Kang, were sent out to stop him. Their mission was successful, as they captured most of the depredators, however, the Albino was able to escape. In the Albino's last message to the Klingons, he promised to take his revenge on the firstborn of each of the three captains. Within the space of a few years, he kept his word and managed to infect the warrior's three innocent children with a genetic virus that eventually killed them all. ( ) The Reckoning In 2290, Kor, Kang, Koloth and Curzon Dax pledged a blood oath to avenge the deaths of their sons, the offense committed by the Albino. They nearly caught him at Galdonterre, but one of their subspace messages was intercepted and he, once again, was able to escape. After decades of searching, Kang learned of the whereabouts of the Albino, in 2370, on the planet Secarus IV. Kang traveled to Secarus IV and discovered his compound. The Albino knew immediately of his arrival and invited the trio to a "fair fight" and one last glorious battle. Kang contacted both Kor and Koloth for a rendezvous on Deep Space 9 in preparation of their final attempt to complete their lifelong quest. Three months later, Kor, Koloth, and Kang, with the aid of Jadzia Dax, prepared their attack on the Albino's compound, only to discover that it was a trap. Using the element of surprise, they bombarded the compound with tetryon particles, forcing the Albino and his sentries into face-to-face, hand-to-hand combat. Following a fierce battle, the mortally wounded Kang was able to slay the Albino. Fulfilling their blood oath, both Kang and Koloth were able to die a glorious and honorable death. ( ) Political career Kor was a member of the Oversight Council for the Klingon Defense Forces when (future General) Martok attempted to join in 2345. Kor was responsible for striking Martok's name from the officers' list because his family was from the lowlands of Ketha Province, and due to his influence Martok was barred from even enlisting as a common soldier. Martok remained bitter about this incident for nearly thirty years. ( ) In the early 2370s, Kor was serving as the Klingon ambassador to Vulcan. In 2371, a Vulcan expedition found the Shroud of the Sword (of Kahless) among the remains of a Hur'q outpost in the Gamma Quadrant. Using his influence as ambassador, Kor was able to acquire the Shroud from the Vulcans. Kor, however, had a penchant for drinking and for telling stories. On one drunken occasion in a tavern on Torna IV, Kor held a group spellbound with the story of the ancient cloth and how it was going to lead him to the Sword of Kahless. One member of his audience, Toral, son of Duras, was so intrigued he sent a Lethean, named Soto, after Kor aboard Deep Space 9 to steal his memories of the discovery. In early 2372, Kor, with the assistance of Starfleet officers Lieutenant Commander Dax and Lieutenant Commander Worf, launched a quest to find the legendary Sword of Kahless in the Gamma Quadrant, using the data collected by the Vulcans. While unknown to them at the time, they were being trailed by Toral, who intended to steal the Sword and use it to lead the Empire. Following the successful discovery of the Sword, the enormous symbolism of it became a matter of contention between Worf and Kor. After realizing that the Sword would only serve to further divide the Klingon Empire, rather than reunite it (as the legends foretold), they set the Sword adrift in interstellar space. ( ) Lost Influence In 2375, Kor, having long been out of favor with Chancellor Gowron and the High Council, and unable to secure his own command, used his remaining influence to persuade Worf to re-commission him into the Klingon Defense Forces. With Worf's assistance, Kor was commissioned to serve as the third officer aboard the during their daring cavalry raid into Dominion-held space. Unfortunately, during this time, Kor was suffering from frequent lapses in memory and concentration, often losing track of where and when he was. At a critical moment, when both Worf and Martok were incapacitated on the bridge while engaging the Cardassian base on Trelka V, Kor suffered such a lapse. Kor believed himself to be once again engaging the Federation outpost at Caleb IV, at the side of his long dead friend, Kang. As a result of his lapse, the Ch'Tang was nearly destroyed, and the captain and first officer of their sister ship, the , were killed. They were able to escape the system only to discover that they were being pursued by a fleet of Jem'Hadar fighters. It was through the experience and bravery of Kor, and six volunteers, that the was able to successfully engage the Jem'Hadar fleet. Kor was subsequently able to save the crews of the remaining Klingon ships, sacrificing himself to allow them the time they needed to reach the Starfleet reinforcements located in the Kalandra sector. As a salute to the fallen Dahar Master, General Martok toasted Kor, noting that he was "a noble warrior to the end". ( ) Appendices Appearances * * * ** ** ** Background Kor was played by John Colicos. The character Kor in Star Trek: The Animated Series was voiced by James Doohan. Kor was to have appeared in , but John Colicos was not available. External links * de:Kor fr:Kor Category:Klingons Category:Augments Category:Klingon military personnel Category:Ambassadors Category:Government officials Category:Governors